User blog:JayBO/Scenes that should be
Everyone seems so psyched about the mating scene that should be scene in the upcoming "Fan" dvd/bluray release. Now I myself wouldn't mind to see some more of that scene, getting a little more detail on how the na'vi mate first hand, but I feel that there are more important scenes that should be added as well. These scenes add a little more info that make other scenes already in the movie either make more sense or have a greater impact on the viewer. The Norm Pep Talk In the movie, when Grace tells Jake to let Norm do all the talking, I was always a little confused. They were just heading out to collect samples in the woods. The deleted scene is just before hand, in which Grace explains how bad the relations between the RDA and the Na'vi are, and that the Na'vi no longer talk to the current Avatar team. Also that some new faces were their last hope, and that was gonna have to be Norm, because she still didn't trust Jake. This also explains why Norm gets so angry with Jake after Jake was chosen, that was supposed to be Norms destiny. The Well of Souls Data Disc In this scene, Norm and Grace are outside the shed at site 26, and inside are Trudy and Jake. Jake is reluctantly downloading the information on the Well of Souls onto a disc/card, only doing so because Quritch would shut down their operation if no Intel was gathered. He gives the disc to Trudy to give to Quritch. This explains how Quritch knows about the well of souls, as well as the start of Jakes inner conflict. The Vision scene Here Jake actual does something during the ceremony, I was always a little disappointed that all it was in the movie was him getting painted and touched by all the Na'vi. First he eats a larvae which has a toxin inside it, then he gets stung by an arachnid, the too toxins combine in his body making an intense hallucinogenic drug. There he must find his spirit animal, and get in touch with Eywa. His avatar body wretches about on the ground, vomiting, and in great pain. In his vision, he is soaring above the Pandoran forest, EXACTLY like his dream during his trip to Pandora. Until, he notices the shadow he is casting on the forest below, he is casting the shadow of a Toruk, he then sees burning trees, ash, and destruction everywhere. When he comes to later, he doesn't tell them what he saw, for fear of the impact it would have. What this scene would do is connect with a previous, and future scene, foreshadowing 2 fold. First his dream during cryo on the ISV. You don't dream in cryo, so why was he having this dream? Because he was seeing his destiny. Now for the vision itself, it shows that he shall be the next Toruk Makto, and that a great sorrow will befall the Omaticaya. This scene may not have really added any info, but it would have created a greater impact I think. Tsu'Teys real death Now this doesn't add any more info that was already implied by him falling to his death. But the emotional impact this scene had on me hit like a freight train. Lyle Winfleet is walking along in his amp suit, and finds a crippled Tsu'Tey. Instead of killing him, hi picks him up by the queue, says to Tsu'Tey, I heard this is worse than death for you. Lyle then cuts off Tsu'Teys Queue, and explosion of pain overload goes off in his body. Lyle leaves him to die. Jake comes across Tsu'Tey who is holding his queue in hand. He tells Jake he has no reason to live, he cant ride a horse, can't talk to Eywa, and can't bond with his woman. So he passes the Omaticaya leadership to Jake, and then ask Jake "Let Toruk Makto be my last shadow". Jake then kills Tsu'Tey ending his pain. I felt this would have brought audiences to tears, and would provide more depth to Tsu'Teys character. Quritch Takes Over In this scene Quritch takes full control of Hells Gate and Selfridge doesn't like what he's doing. Selfridge threatens to fire Quritch, but is immediately reminded, where he is and how far away he is from anyone who would listen. This shows that Selfridge is not a maniac, and only does what he feels he has to do to do his job. He doesn't want to murder thousands of Na'vi, he wants to do it in the least hostile way that he can. There was always a little glimmer of compassion but never any real evidence, and this would have added that little bit of depth. Sylwanins death There was always talk of Graces school and the fact it was closed down, and that the Na'vi broke off from the Avatar team. It was never explained. Well Sylwanin, who is Neytiri's older sister, was angry at the RDA clearing trees. She lead a raid and torched some trucks, burning their tires. They came back to Graces school, thinking that Grace could protect them. Secops troops followed them there, and inside the school, in front of Neytiri, shot 5 Na'vi, and then shot Sylwanin while in Graces arms, Grace getting shot in the process (her avatar I assume) This is HUGE to me. Its got story back fill, and possible conflict with Neytiri, but that whole plot line is avoided in the movie. Thats all I got for now, I'm sure there was 1 more scene I felt that should be added that I'm forgetting. But meh. Category:Blog posts